Vivacious Butterflies
by theMidnight.Rainfall
Summary: A collection of 50 drabbles dedicated to the couple of Feldt Grace and Neil Dylandy from Feldt's point of view.
1. Passerby

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam 00. If I did, season two would have turned out differently.

_**A/N: **__These drabbles will all be 100 words in length, will go in a timeline from season one to season two, will be about Feldt's feelings for Neil Dylandy, and will be written in present tense. I'm working towards 50 of these, but there might be more. If you have any suggestions, you're welcome to suggest. Enjoy!_

•○•○•

**Title:** Passerby  
**Summary: **Feldt doesn't understand why she gets a weird feeling when she looks at him.

Feldt can never decide whether she wants to look at him or not when she passes him in the halls.

She usually chooses to, and when she does, she's greeted with his pleasant smile and a small wave as he says, "Hey, Feldt." This causes a weird feeling she doesn't understand to come to her stomach.

At this point, she usually looks down and blushes, right when their bodies are at the closest distance, and then they both go on their way.

But, not before she turns around to get a glimpse of his brown hair from behind, of course.


	2. Crush

**Title:** Crush  
**Summary:** Feldt realizes why Lockon appears in her dreams.

She wakes in the middle of the night after another of her fantasy dreams about the brunette sniper. He'd been talking to her, cheerfully as he always does, then had come oh so close to her face. There's no ending; she woke up.

Feldt can feel the blush across her cheeks and knows exactly why it's there. She shouldn't be dreaming about Lockon like that, and she's embarrassed. Though, her body believes otherwise.

Oh, yes. She's definitely embarrassed.

This is the third dream this week, and Feldt's starting to realize that these unusual feelings are because of a crush.


	3. Pasts

**Title:** Pasts  
**Summary:** Feldt reflects on why she gets this feeling around Lockon.

She thinks these feelings came from the conversation they had the other day. He walked in on her crying and cared without a wasting a second. Asked her what was wrong. She answered, telling him of her parents deaths and that she doesn't know a thing about it.

She treasures what he told her. His real name. Neil Dylandy. That he's Irish. He told her because she told him something about her past.

She'll treasure that always.

Feldt doesn't know why this makes her feel the way she does, but she doesn't want it to stop. It's a good feeling.


	4. Walls

**Title:** Walls  
**Summary:** She finds she's only open when it involves Lockon.

Feldt has never opened herself to anyone else before. So, it's really a great surprise to her that she told Lockon about her past. Even as they were standing there, as they were talking, she couldn't believe it.

As she sits in thought in her usual seat, she still can't believe it. She opened herself up to him. Not only that, but she wants to tell him more. And, since he'd told her his name, she wants to know more about him.

Neil Dylandy has unknowingly broken down Feldt Grace's walls.

Yet, she works so hard to keep them up.


	5. Hands

**Title:** Hands  
**Summary:** Feldt finds that she likes the feel of Lockon's hands on her.

When he touched her head the day she told him about her parents, she couldn't get the feel of his hand off of her head.

She still can't.

It lingers like it's been imprinted into part of her skull. His handprint is now a part of her head.

It's not as if she hates it. The feel of his soft hand. She likes it, and she'd love to feel it again.

Every time she looks at his hand she's reminded of the day she shared more with him than anyone else. And how she wishes he would hold her hand.


	6. Smile

**Title:** Smile  
**Summary:** Lockon's smile makes Feldt jittery and happy at the same time.

She loves it when Lockon smiles. Especially when he smiles her way. She melts, then turns around to blush almost every time. But, she doesn't mind since it gives her that belly-flop feeling in her stomach. She loves feeling that weird feeling. It makes her want to run up to Lockon and give him a big kiss, but she knows she can't. She's way too shy.

Instead, she deals with the redness that spreads across her cheeks and hopes no one notices as she gets back to her work.

Then she steals a peek back at Lockon, who's still smiling.


	7. Eyes

**Title:** Eyes  
**Summary:** She loves to get lost in his eyes.

Whenever Feldt has the chance to stare at Lockon for a while, such as when he's talking to her – and she's not lost in his smile – she loves to look at his eyes. She thinks they are beautiful. A green that has a hint of blue, but not enough to be teal, and yet an air of brown if you look from far away.

She stares into his mysterious eyes as he talks to her and she almost can't hear him, but when he says her name, she remembers every word.

Though, the color of his eyes haunts her afterwards.


	8. Survival

**Title:** Survival  
**Summary:** She will honor his request, always.

When he told her to "stay alive" that day, she froze, then nodded her head. In her mind she made it completely vital not to die. She had to stay alive for him. Always.

Even now, when she thinks about that day, as she usually does over and over again, she checks everything more thoroughly than ever. Even things she's already checked, she checks again, making sure it's in order. She will **not** die. And whenever Christina falls into a state of peril, Feldt's there to tell her she'll be fine.

Because she's with Feldt. And Feldt will not die.


	9. Doubt

**Title:** Doubt  
**Summary:** After the good fades away, she's left with that moment.

At the end of their conversation that day, when Allelujah had walked in, Lockon had said something that saddens Feldt.

"It's not like that."

No matter how good she'd felt with his hand on her head, leaning on his side, those words still ring in her head. She doesn't know why she's so sad – it's something she knew he would've said. After all, he's ten years older than her. He probably sees her as a little sister.

But, Feldt doesn't want to be his little sister. Feldt wants him to feel the same way about her as she does him.


	10. Younger

**Title:** Younger  
**Summary:** If she was older, what would he think?

She's ten years younger than him. Exactly. Why does this matter? Feldt thinks this is the only thing keeping them apart. And, really, why does this age difference matter in the first place? It's only ten years, granted, that _is_ quite a few years apart, but it's not horrible.

Even though this means that she's a minor. So, maybe it is a big deal.

Feldt wonders what their status would be if she was older. Maybe, nineteen? Then it'd only be a five-year difference. Maybe he'd look at her the way she wanted. But, for now, Feldt can only wish.


	11. Haro

**Title:** Haro  
**Summary:** She didn't like it when he took Haro from her.

She's played with the little yellow Haro all her life. He's saved her from being completely lonely since her parent's deaths. Haro is the one that knows the most about her even if he can only say so much.

That's why Feldt is so upset the first time the Gundam Meister Lockon takes Haro from her. He needs the Haro to help his defenses as he snipes, they tell her.

She obliges, and gives him to the brunette, but only because she knows what's best for the mission.

Plus, she knows Lockon will give Haro back. He's nice like that.


	12. Haro II

**Title:** Haro II  
**Summary:** She likes how the yellow Haro brings them together.

Nowadays, when Feldt gives Haro to Lockon, her heartbeat quickens and her stomach feels weird.

Lockon always smiles during the exchange, telling her he's sorry the two have to be separated. Feldt doesn't mind. Most of these hand-offs result in him touching her hands by chance, and after they get this electric feeling to them. It excites her, but her face doesn't show it.

And, he always gives Haro back. That's the best part. She gets her oldest friend and an encounter with the man that gives her all these feelings she's never felt before. An encounter with her crush.


	13. Shopping

**Title:** Shopping  
**Summary:** She doesn't understand Christina's strange obsession with shopping, especially when there are more important things to do.

Feldt stares at the mini-computer in her hand, calculating numbers and the like, listening to the chatter. Christina's talking about clothes, yet again - this is a concept Feldt fails to understand the importance of - and Feldt hears her ask for permission to leave. Something like that. Feldt doesn't care too much as she's making sure the mission's numbers are correct. It's her job after all.

And, of course, Feldt has to check up on Lockon.

But, before she can do so, Christina's pushing her out the door, saying something about "buying stuff now".

Only, what Feldt wants can't be bought.


	14. Spying

**Title:** Spying  
**Summary:** She wasn't really _spying_, she'd just walked in on the conversation.

Feldt hadn't in actuality been _spying_ on Lockon to begin with. She'd just been walking along, minding her own business, when she'd heard Lockon and Tieria in a deep conversation. And, since she wasn't one to actually walk in on a deep conversation as they were having, she waited, and listened.

And, yes. She spied. Well, it was more like she eavesdropped.

When Lockon walked away, she hid so as not to get caught and thought about the conversation she'd just heard. She thought Tieria should have been a better person because of it.

Because Lockon was just so nice.


	15. Tieria

**Title:** Tieria  
**Summary:** What if Lockon likes Tieria?

Maybe Lockon likes Tieria.

Feldt can't help but to think this. After eavesdropping on them, she's paid more mind to Tieria. It's evident to her he feels something not so negative towards the brunette meister.

So, maybe Lockon feels it, too.

Of course, this is none of Feldt's business and if they want to be together she should be happy for them. Tieria's probably closer to Lockon's age anyway.

But, when Lockon looks at Tieria, it doesn't seem to be any different from the way he looks at anyone else.

So, maybe Feldt's just being insecure about the whole ordeal.


	16. Working

_**A/N:** I've owed you guys an update, haven't I?_

•○•○•**  
**

**Title: **Working  
**Summary:** Everyone knows Feldt overworks herself.

She lives for her work. Her parents died as gundam meisters and she wants to make sure that it wasn't in vain.

That means she's up late a lot of nights, continuing her calculations from during the day.

On the rare occasion she wakes, Christina tells her to go to sleep. Feldt never listens.

Sometimes when she's up this late, Lockon finds her. He thinks she shouldn't focus so much on work, and tells her about it every time.

"You shouldn't work so much, Feldt."

And when he tells her to go to bed, she obliges.

Only because it's him.


	17. Coffee

**Title:** Coffee  
**Summary:** Some days, they have coffee together.

Feldt loves her coffee.

She needs it, too, since she's dedicated her life to Celestial Being. And that means she gives it everything she has – even if that gives her a lack of proper sleep sometimes.

Usually after she wakes up, Feldt immediately goes to brew a pot of coffee. And, sometimes, Neil drinks with her. She loves those days.

And then there are the days where she'll wake up and find that he's waiting, already having made the coffee, for her. The first time, she was surprised. Now, she doesn't mind.

He adds just the right amount of sugar.


	18. Tense

**Title: **Tense  
**Summary:** She's much more uptight than the others.

While everyone else on Ptolemaios can relax and enjoy themselves during their mission – save for Setsuna – Feldt stays much more uptight. A part of her feels like if she doesn't go over everything as much as she can, something bad will happen.

She has to stay focused.

"It's alright to enjoy yourself, Feldt," Lockon tells her while they drink coffee. "You only have one life."

Feldt thinks about this carefully, like with everything he tells her. She can't say she isn't happy, but maybe he's right about that aspect of her life.

Maybe that's why she's been laughing more often.


	19. Lunchtime

**Title:** Lunchtime  
**Summary:** Sometimes they eat lunch together.

Feldt enjoys the days Lockon eats lunch with her. Those days are much more amusing than the ones where her company consists of Setsuna and Tieria. Granted, she's not much of a talker either, but those two always seem to be harboring some kind of anger.

She doesn't mind his starting a conversation. After all, Feldt spends most of her time listening to Christina go on and on – the girl can talk for hours. But, unlike Christina, Lockon doesn't mind if Feldt doesn't take part in the conversation.

Plus, he always makes her laugh when he's poking fun at Tieria.


	20. Lunchtime II

**Title:** Lunchtime II  
**Summary:** And sometimes he tries to set her up.

Often when Setsuna walks in to eat lunch and both Feldt and Lockon happen to be there, Lockon leaves. Or if he's just arrived, he makes sure that Feldt and Setsuna sit near each other. Sometimes he attempts to drag them both into a conversation.

Of course, with Setsuna's conversational skills, it doesn't always end up too well.

Lockon always tells them that everyone on Ptolemaios is a part of a family and that they should get to know each other so the family can work together better.

Feldt thinks that Lockon's really trying to set her and Setsuna up.


	21. Setsuna

**Title:** Setsuna  
**Summary:** Christina thinks he's cute…

Lockon brings Feldt and Setsuna together. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't at all socialize as much as they do – even if that really isn't much.

Feldt can't help but feel a little upset that Lockon would try to set her up with Setsuna. It just wouldn't work. Setsuna's obsessed with the gundams and Feldt has her work.

Lockon is crazy to entertain the notion of them together.

Feldt looks at the young boy sometimes, simply because Lockon has sparked her curiosity. Christina says that Setsuna's cute and she obviously has a crush on him.

Feldt doesn't see it.


	22. Leader

**Title:** Leader  
**Summary:** Because that's what he is.

Lockon Stratos is the leader of the gundam meisters of Celestial Being. Feldt knows he definitely deserves this title. He treats his role as a leader as his life, and it is. Everyone's roles there are their lives.

Feldt looks up to him more than she looks up to anyone else. Leadership entails a lot of responsibility. He has to take responsibility for all of the meister's actions.

He does a good job of this, too, and not a lot of people could do it so well.

It's just one of the many things that make Lockon Stratos so amazing.


	23. Observant

**Title:** Observant  
**Summary:** A good leader is always observant…

Feldt notices the way Lockon can so easily understand things about people that others would have never perceived. Like the way Lockon knows that Tieria is just upset with himself after he shows Nadleeh to the enemy for the first time.

"He's just taking it out on everyone else," Lockon tells them.

Everyone else would attribute Tieria's anger to his usual bad attitude. But Lockon always has a knack for just knowing that's not the real reason. Of course, Feldt muses, being observant is one quality all good leaders should have. And she'd tell anyone that Lockon is the best.


	24. Free Time

**Title: **Free Time  
**Summary:** Because they aren't always fighting…

The crew of the Ptolemaios embraces this one chance they have on the soil of Earth. The pink-haired girl doesn't pay much mind to the others' antics, but is thankful for the company of her family nonetheless.

That's why Feldt decides she should enjoy herself.

Well, that and the fact that Lockon suggested the idea.

Lasse and Litchendahl call Lockon to see what he's doing. Feldt overhears the conversation. And the laughter of girls in the background. Her face falls, but she doesn't let it get to her – he _is_ good-looking.

And today she's teaching Haro the language of flowers.


	25. Alcohol

**Title:** Alcohol  
**Summary:** Maybe if he was intoxicated…

The strangest thoughts can overcome someone who has worked nonstop for hours, just staring at a computer screen.

Feldt knows this a little too well.

You can't fault her, really. She _is_ only fourteen. She's curious, imaginative, and a bit innocent, as are many fourteen-year-olds. It's not like she can help it.

Feldt knows her thoughts are wrong, and can't help but feel a bit guilty about thinking them, especially when they pertain to Lockon. He's a great person and would never do something like that.

But, still…

Feldt can't help but wonder what would happen if he got drunk…


	26. In Action

**Title:** In Action  
**Summary:** Lockon is skilled.

While she has never watched a fight close up, Feldt is sure of Lockon's fighting abilities. She's seen him practice and knows he's as great a sniper as Veda makes him out to be.

That was why Veda chose him to be a gundam meister in the first place, right?

She admires the way he can fight with full force on the battlefield. Though there are times when Feldt wonders if she could be doing more to help Celestial Being reach its goals, Lockon never fails to let her know that without her talents, they would've never been this successful.


	27. Sniping the Target

**Title:** Sniping the Target  
**Summary:** Feldt never fails to hear his catchphrase

Maybe it's a warning, maybe it's a preparation for himself, or maybe he thinks it's just something fun to say. Whatever the case is, Feldt has noticed that Lockon nearly always says, "Sniping the target" just before he shoots.

She wonders why he says it.

She wonders if she'd say something like that if she was on the battlefield.

Despite all the wondering, Feldt always makes sure to tune into his gundam's channel periodically during a fight, especially at the beginning – that's when he's the most likely to utter the phrase.

She likes hearing him fight with everything he's got.


	28. Dynames

**Title:** Dynames  
**Summary:** If Feldt was a Gundam meister…

The bubblegum pink-haired girl places a hand against the metal of the mostly green-colored gundam. It is somewhat warm after having come back from battle. Staring up at the tall machine, the reality of the situation sets in.

The guns, the death, the violence.

Feldt watches it on her monitors, but she wonders how it feels to be there. Up close.

She wonders how it feels to be in the cockpit of a gundam, to be the one actually fighting for the cause.

And she gives a silent thanks to those who do, for it must be a trying task.


	29. Dreams

**Title:** Dreams  
**Summary:** It's nothing she can control…

Sometimes Feldt dreams about him.

In these dreams, the only people around are Neil, Feldt, and, of course, Haro. Sometimes they are the sweetest dreams. Sometimes they are the strangest dreams.

One time, she dreamed he was the captain of a crew of pirates with an eye patch who saved her from walking the plank on another pirate's ship. That one's probably her favorite.

Sometimes her dreams aren't so pleasant. Sometimes Feldt has nightmares of her parent's deaths. She prefers the unrealistic Neil dreams to these.

And Feldt doesn't tell Christina about any of them; she'd just get too involved.


	30. Worried

**Title:** Worried  
**Summary:** It's not just for him, but still…

Feldt can't help but to be worried about him. Of course, she's worried for the lives of all the gundam meisters. If any of Celestial Being's plans were to fail, they'd be the ones most directly in a dire situation.

This brings her back to why she checks and double checks the plans, the dynamics of each mission, the calculations, and whatever else she can get her hands on. Feldt has to make sure everything is perfect.

She doesn't want any of them – everyone on Ptolemy – to be in danger.

But, of course she worries about him most of all.


	31. Coffee II

**Title:** Coffee II  
**Summary:** She has to stay awake…

Coffee is very useful at times. Feldt Grace understands this entirely too well when Celestial Being undergoes a very complex mission.

She brews pots and pots of coffee as she sits awake with Christina and the others, waiting for news of the mission's completion. There is nothing left that the crew can do.

It's all up to the meisters.

Feldt wants to keep herself awake, and that's where the coffee comes into play. She's surrounded herself with cups and cups of coffee. Feldt has to know immediately if something has happened to the meisters.

If something has happened to Lockon.


	32. Tieria II

_**A/N:**_ _If you're wondering, yes, this is based off the episode where Lockon _almost_ dies._

_•○•○•_

**Title:** Tieria II  
**Summary:** He always protects them…_  
_

She's not surprised that he would do something like this. She's more scared than she's ever been, but not surprised.

Feldt can feel her heart fly up to her float, choking the words she wants to scream out. The words she can't say.

Damn! It's the middle of a mission and she needs to stay focused, on task!

She takes a long, deep breath, waiting for Mrs. Sumeragi's orders. Something light and warm trickles down her left cheek, but Feldt doesn't reach to touch it. She's faintly aware of what it is, but it doesn't matter.

He can't be dead.


	33. Infirmary

**Title: **Infirmary  
**Summary: ** She watches him sleep…

After everyone else is gone, working on repairing damages from the latest battle and working on plans for the next, Feldt takes a break from her own work. She walks down to the infirmary.

He's still unconscious, and she notes the delicate way his body breathes in and out.

She's so glad he's still alive.

Watching him now, she can't think of what else to be grateful of. Well, her own life of course, but she isn't a gundam meister. When it comes down to it, Feldt is replaceable.

His life was always more important. And she's okay with that.


	34. Eye Patch

**Title:** Eye Patch  
**Summary:** Is there such a thing as a gundam meister pirate?

When he's finally well enough to leave the infirmary – or, at least, _forces_ his way out of the infirmary to go on missions again, Feldt is elated.

_He's still here._

And the first thing she does when she finds him alone is give him a hug. She tries to jump back when she realizes what she's doing, but he holds her tightly, as if to say, _"It's okay, Feldt."_

After a moment, they step back from one another, and both go their own ways.

And later, when she's working, she giggles because she thinks Lockon looks somewhat like a pirate.


	35. Crash

**Title: **Crash  
**Summary: **The end of life as she knows it…  
**A/N:** _Hey, look at that. Three chapters in one day. 8D _

When it finally hits, hits so hard that it's the only thing taking over her senses, Feldt can't do anything.

All she can hear is Haro's continuous reign of "Lockon, Lockon, Lockon…"

She's frozen in time.

Christina's there to try and bring Feldt to her senses, but it doesn't work. It's a good thing the older girl is there anyways – she takes the reigns of the mission, filling in for both of them while Feldt's mind becomes a blank.

While her heart is shattered.

Lockon Strat – no. Neil Dylandy has died. And this time, Feldt knows he isn't coming back.


	36. Crying

**Title:** Crying  
**Summary:** Everything has fallen apart.

The tears keep falling.

Lockon is gone.

Christina and Litchy are dead.

Haro's chorus of "Lockon, Lockon, Lockon" repeats itself in her head constantly even though the little machine has long since stopped. Instead it focuses its efforts on cheering up Feldt who is trying her hardest to go on because she needs to be there for Celestial Being more now than ever.

But she's plagued by memories.

Christina's laughing and chatter, Lockon's smile and wise words.

She's lost it all.

But she can do it; she can work through the pain.

But the waterfall of tears just doesn't stop…


	37. Dreams II

**Title:** Dreams II  
**Summary: **In a dream world not so sweet…

She tosses and turns in her bed for weeks.

Eventually she comes to the point where she just doesn't _want_ to sleep, going out of her way to stay awake.

It's the nightmares. Feldt can't take them anymore.

They're all the same – she's watching the monitor when Lockon is killed. She hears Haro continually call out his name even though he won't answer. She sees Christina talk to her for the last time.

Sometimes the nightmares mix with the ones she has about her parents.

But mostly it's just Lockon. And her heart breaks over and over and over again.


	38. Letters

**Title: **Letters  
**Summary:** Feldt knows she has to find solace…  
_**A/N:**__ Thought I'd update. ;D_

She writes one to all who have left.

It's the only way she finds she can make sense of all that has happened. Feldt's lost pieces of her family, but she doesn't want to spend a lifetime crying. So she wishes them well, she hopes they're happy in the afterlife, she tells them she's proud to have met them in her life.

And somehow as she's writing, she swears she can feel Neil's strong hands on her shoulders, can hear Christina's warm laughter behind her.

It's more soothing than she would have originally imagined and she knows they'll live on.


	39. Graves

**Title:** Graves  
**Summary:** Because she will never forget them.

During Celestial Being's break from serious interventions, Feldt spends some time on Earth. She takes in everything on the planet carefully, as always. The freshly cut grass, the clear blue sky, the breeze in the air.

She loves the flowers the best – they smell so nice and come in all shapes and sizes. She picks a few on her way to the cemetery.

Haro tags along, as always, and she doesn't feel so alone.

"Lockon…" Haro says.

Feldt simply smiles despite the choking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She sets the flowers down.

They have to move on.


	40. Tieria III

**Title:** Tieria III  
**Summary:** Moving on, building new bonds...

Feldt learns from her silly jealousy – not that it really mattered in the first place – and decides that Tieria must be taking this whole thing the same way she is. Well, at least on the inside.

She works with him more often, and soon enough they become close to one another, the way Feldt used to be close with Christina. They go out for coffee, see a movie, actually do something _normal_ for once. The best part is that neither of them has to say anything; nothing at all.

They both just _understand_.

_That is so refreshing in such times._


	41. Promise

_**A/N: **Wow... I haven't updated this in a while. Finally saw Awakening of the Trailblazer. Man, was that terrible._

•○•○•

**Title:** Promise  
**Summary:** Feldt is a girl of her word, dead or alive.

She's filled with a new kind of energy as Celestial Being starts their journey again. She knows what to expect and, after dealing with the majority of them head-on, she is fully aware of the risks of being a part of this team.

Feldt thinks of them fondly, those who gave their lives in an attempt to make the world a better place.

She made a promise to one of them. She told him that she would survive no matter what.

_Neil, that promise will not be in vain, _she tells herself as she steels herself for battle once more.


	42. First Impressions

**Title:** First Impressions  
**Summary:** She can't help it that they're twins.

He isn't Neil - that much is obvious. It's in the way he carries himself when he walks, in the way he speaks with a different voice, in the way he doesn't seem half as friendly as Neil was.

She hates that she's comparing the two, hates that she has to differentiate between the two in the first place, hates hates _hates_ that every time she sees him in the hall her heart aches because she still misses the former Lockon.

He isn't Neil.

He is Neil's twin brother.

But seeing him is just like a slap to the face.


	43. Kiss

**Title:** Kiss  
**Summary:** Her first is stolen.

She's watching him as he tests out Dynames's equipment. She can't help it – he looks exactly like Neil. It isn't her fault she can feel tell-tale butterflies flying around in her stomach.

She hates it when he notices.

It's even worse when Haro spills her secret.

And then he steals her first kiss, everything freezes, she doesn't know what to do.

_He isn't Neil, he isn't Neil, he's nothing like Neil!_

Feldt slaps him and runs away. He will never be Neil, no matter how much she wishes he were, no matter how much she wishes he were still alive.


	44. Things Change

**Title:** Things Change  
**Summary:** If only things could go back to the way they were…

Enough time has passed. She should be over this. She should be able to move on.

_They are my family. I can't just let that go._

Feldt falls to the floor of the elevator, the image of Soma Peries branded into the front of her mind. Suddenly she's back in the past, Christina at her side. They're supporting the meisters, giving them as much protection as they can.

_Why is she here? She is the enemy!_

It is almost a betrayal.

Change has taken everything Feldt has known.

Change has happened much too quickly.

Change is something Feldt can't handle.


	45. Tieria IV

**Title:** Tieria IV  
**Summary:** She is not alone.

The warm tears slide down her cheeks. She hasn't truly cried in what seems like forever – she's been trying not to. Feldt has to stay strong, after all.

The doors of the elevator open and the girl jumps up in surprise, wiping at her eyes. No one needs to worry about her.

From the look on Tieria's concerned face, she must look like a complete wreck, but he doesn't say anything. He simply stares in thought for a moment.

When she feels his arms around her, Feldt is both surprised and relieved.

"It's okay," he whispers. Her tears begin again.


End file.
